


Grocery Shopping In Walmart®!

by thehoneybeecastielfollows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Fluff, Destiel Fluff, Destiel Shopping Trip, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Nicknames, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoneybeecastielfollows/pseuds/thehoneybeecastielfollows
Summary: I’m so sorry. My best friend helped me with the title of this and we were messing around through the entire thing so just appreciate us and our idiot asses. I’m also crediting her for creating this wonderful Walmart® Destiel logo thing that you can also appreciate. Have fun with all the registered trademark symbols! Enjoy!





	Grocery Shopping In Walmart®!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry. My best friend helped me with the title of this and we were messing around through the entire thing so just appreciate us and our idiot asses. I’m also crediting her for creating this wonderful Walmart® Destiel logo thing that you can also appreciate. Have fun with all the registered trademark symbols! Enjoy!

“Sammy needs rabbit food.” Dean examined the sign above the aisles, looking for the word “produce” as he read each word rigorously. His eyes squinted against the bright lights of the small Walmart® he had spotted while he was on his way back to the bunker. It seemed like the perfect place to get pie for him, lettuce and the rest of the crap Sam ate, and whatever Cas needed. Luckily, for him, Cas never needed too much, therefore Dean didn’t have to spend an excessive amount of money on useless items; other than the things he claimed he needed.

He spotted the capitalized letter ‘p’, and pointed, meticulously reading the entire word and where that section of the store was. “Aha! There.” Dean pointed in the direction of the produce section and grabbed Castiel’s hand, entwining his fingers with the angel’s and escorting them both to the beloved area of fresh food.

Dean looked around for the words Sam had previously scribbled onto a crumpled piece of paper, eyes narrowing as he spotted the many squashes that were placed atop each other. There were so many of them, Dean nearly felt queasy. He glanced down at the sticky note, refreshing his mind considering he had forgotten about what he was looking for.

“Dean, it says, 'premade Caesar salad kit’, are you having a difficult time reading it?” Dean could hear the annoyance in his tone and he chuckled softly as Castiel’s actions.

“No, babe. There’s just so many squashes.” Dean shuddered and made his way over to the salad kits, looking for the word 'Caesar’ as he sorted through all the different kinds of salads he had no idea existed.

“Too many squashes?” Cas’ brow furrowed as he glanced at Dean, admiring his boyfriend but wondering why Dean was the way he always was.

“Just-nevermind. Get me some pie.” Dean smiled and laughed as he patted Cas’ back, urging him in the direction of the baked goods. “Cherry!” Dean called after Cas, a chuckle erupting from his chest. “Thin crust!”

“Got it,” Cas yelled back without even turning around to reply, “Love spud!” He smirked, knowing Dean hated to be called that nickname in public.

“Shut it!” Dean groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and his thumb; red-hot heat creeping up his neck and spreading across his face. “Dammit, Cas.” He spoke quietly as he shook his head and turned back around to the salads, grabbing the first one he saw that had the word 'Caesar’ on it. He headed over to the baked goods section of the market and spotted Cas examining a cherry pie before picking it up and further reading the ingredients of the sugary, saccharine treat.

Dean smirked as he neared his deeply concentrated boyfriend. He was feet away when he blurted out the last thing Cas had expected. “Hey, angel cakes!” He grabbed Castiel’s startled face and roughly pressed his lips to his cheek, ultimately pulling away and resting his arm across Cas’ shoulders.

Castiel’s eyes with wide and his lips pressed together in a thin line as his face turned red. Pie still in his hands, he dropped his gaze and awkwardly stared at the pie as people around them awwed as they walked past. Cas let out an exasperated sigh, shoulders slumping as he mumbled quietly and almost indecipherably. “Did you get Sam’s salad?” Eyes still glued to the packaging of the cherry pie with thin crusts, Cas took Dean’s hand in his and squeezed it for comfort. 

“Yep.” Dean applied the same amount of pressure with a soft smile on his face. “C'mon Cas. Let’s go home.” Dean led the way to the cash register, fingers still laced with his angel’s as he softly placed kisses on Castiel’s forehead. The pad of his thumb gently caressed the back of Castiel hand as Dean repeated the sentence for the comfort of Castiel. “Let’s go home."


End file.
